Trading Leah
by Alexisrose911
Summary: What happens when the vultures decide to make a trade. Nessie for Leah. Bella will try anything weather harm or persuade Leah to go. Will Jacob Let her or will he just stand by and watch, or will he do something. Blackwater
1. WonderBoy

**I dont own anything**

Edward stood to talk to the vulture they were talking about i don't know what. Like i care the only reason i was here was because of the Alpha command. i sighed. I could be in pajamas watching Jerry springer.

_"Shut the hell up Leah my imprints life is on the line" Jacob snapped_

_"Fuck you Black its your fault for reading my mine." i snarled _

_"stop you guys come on there's enough war" Seth tried to break us apart_

_"who's the hell fault is that." i pictured Nessie "your demon spawn"_

_"enough" Sam yelled "shut the fuck up and listen"_

"there has to be another way" Edward asked

"Actually there is. a half breed can be made again but another female wolf well that's completely rare there will be no one like her ever. you can choice her or the she wolf

Every one started growling i was utterly shocked. The first time i was wanted and its freaking leach.

"We all want you Leah" Seth told me

"there's no way in hell were giving lee to those blood suckers" Paul said and then everyone started talking

"hell no" Quill agreed

"there has to be another way" Jared said pretty soon every one but Jacob started to talk. I don't know why he would say anything i mean me bitter bitchy Leah or his beautiful Nessi no brainier but there was a small part of me that though he would at least be sad at the thought of them talking me.

"Don't you dare think i don't fell anything i just don't know what i fell." Jake said loudly "don't think I'm not sad at the slightest possibility of you leaving but-"

i stopped him "I'm Leah fucking Clearwater i am no guard dog"

"But Leah"

"but nothing you are not trading my sister for a fucking leach"

"language Seth" Leah scolded

"Are you fuc- freaking kidding me he wants to give you away and your worried about my language"

"one month" the vultures yelled "you have to make your decision in one month"

Then the vanished just like that. there was a up raw with the vampires. I am not going to risk my life for a dog. some said while others said give them the dog whats the problem. pretty soon they all left no matter how hard Carisel and Edward tried to convince them to stay.

We all shifted back and were getting dressed when Jacob said.

"Were going to go to the Cullen house" he used in full Alpha command Every one was shocked even Sam, never having the alpha command used on him but now Jacob took his place as The Alpha. "Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil Seth Embrey" he paused looking at me with depression in his eyes " and Leah meet me at the Cullen home"

**Cullen Home Jacob Pov**

Every one was worried except. Except Leah she was completely calm. WE all sat in the living room. With Edward and Bella beside me. No matter how big the house is having a pack of wolves in your home will definitely make it look smaller. We were waiting for Leah she got here before us and was talking to Blondie upstairs. A good half an hour passed and i was ready to drag her ass down here. But then i saw her. With a tear in her eye. Leah never cried only when Henry died. I stood ready to kill Blondie for making my Lee-Lee cry i mean for making the packs Leah cry and by the look of it so was the pack. Then she smiled at us. not a smirk but a regular smile. And for a second i worried about nothing and then she said seven dreadful; words

"whats the deal about me and Nessie"

"Nothing the could have the monster" Paul said i shoot him a warning look to shut up but he continued "Look i don't like Leah as much as the next guy but i do love her she like my sister and im not giving her up to the likes of those leaches" he grabbed Leah and placed her on his lap. She didn't protest she just sat on him with no complain somewhere deep in my chest i heard myself growl. "Plus shes to hot to give away." She punched him in the arm

"Why don't we vote" Leah suggested sweetly what the hell was up with her now. what happened to the Leah how snapped if you looked at her the wrong way"All for Nessie to be taken by the leaches raise there hand. Every pack member raised the hand OK that's six everyone who wants me to go raise your hand OK that's six two. Me and Rosaline wont vote today so its up to you Jake."

How the hell am i supposed to choice.

"can i think about it"

"no you cant think about it goddammit shes your Nessie is your imprint just command her to go and that's it, god she just a bitch what the hell" that did it i heard clothes rip and Seth lunged towards Bella, Emmet and Sam barley stopped him in top from ripping Bella's eyes of.

"Dammit Seth i cant keep buying you new clothes and Bella you will pay for what you just said." she turned back to Seth "come on boy wonder change back" i don't know if it was the shook that changed him back our the...... no I'm pretty sure it was the shook when Leah and Seth were little Sethalways pretended to be robin from batman and robin. She grinned. "Go wait out side will you" he nodded and left. "So whats your answer. Jacob"

**Hiya so i know Leahs Oc but theres a reason. I promise so what you think. Reviw and Rate please.**

**Leah: is this a blackwater**

**ME: Yesssss**

**Leah: good dammit come here so i can kill you **

**me running away singing Jacob and leah sitting in a tree**

**Jacob:you know you want me **

**Leah: go away and find Nessie you pedophile **

**Jake: I am not a pedophile and i love ya **

**Leah: Sure Sure dammit i cant belive i just said you phrase**

**Jake see im rubing of on you already**

**Leah where Alexis**

**Jake {points to me }over there riding embrey like a pony**


	2. Shocked

Hi Guys I'm getting A beta this minute so this will be the last time hopefully that there will be many mistakes witch by the way i tried to fix. Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews

**_Leah Pov Flash Back_**

_**I was the first one to reach the Cullen house hold. Dammit this is the first time I regret being the fastest one in the pack. I changed in to my sundress and knocked on There door. For the first time no one was there. I could always break in. I thought, matter of fact I want to be In there as minimal as possible. I sat down on the front porch and let my thoughts wonder. I shouldn't think this but Nessie is just a child she could get hurt with the Volturi's . Dame motherly instincts I couldn't even have my own kids but I worry about every kid that's endanger. Hell if I go to the Volturi no one would be in my head that would be a plus side I wouldn't see Jacob slob on Nessie like a love sick puppy. I wouldn't see Sam or Emily again, but what about the rest of the pack I mean sure Paul, Quil, and Embry drovemecrazy and Jared was so annoying when he wanted to be but there my pack brothers and I loved them. Then there was my real brother Seth he was the best little brother in the world but I would never let him no that. That leaves Sam and Jacob. Sam, I could live with out him. No problem but Jake he was another story I didn't really no how I felt about Jacob. He was kind and arrogant. He was a jerk and yet the most loving person I ever meet, besides Seth of course. The worst part he was in love with his ex love's daughter or at least he would be when he gets older. The hell with it I'm going to the Volturi's (Maybe ). In less then a second I was lifted in to a tight embrace. Before I realized how my embracer was it spoke.**_

_**"Thank you so much Leah just knowing that your thinking about going to the vultures. I've never been so happy in my life I mean besides when I meet Bella" he said tightening his grip.**_

_**I was shocked that he even touched me none the lest hugged me I soon became furious and Phased in his arms. I accidentally scratched his chest. I apologized, I may be bitch but my dad taught me to always apologized. He simply smiled and gave me a pity look. Fuck you Eddy boy**_

_**Before I could phase back. Bella came she screamed when he saw Edwards chest.**_

_**"Oh my good you fucking Bitch what did you do to my husband." Edward took a protective stance in front of me.**_

_**"Bella love its not her fault I shocked her and she phased"**_

_**"No Edward its all her fault everything her fault , there taking my baby away for her-" Rosaline came in and interpreted her**_

_**"No Bella there not taking the baby away because of Leah there talking the baby away because you were a horrible mother and let Nessie run around when ever she wanted and now you wanna go run around and say Leah at fault when it all yours you horrible piece of shit mother. There taking Nessie away because of you**_

_**"Rosaline that's enough you cant talk to my wife like that."**_

_**"No someone has to" she was beyond furious "The only child in this family is missing and its her fault."**_

_**I don't know what shocked me the fact the a blood sucker hugged me our weather it was him protecting me from his wife or his sister defending me.**_

_**"Leah come with me if you want some clothes" Rosaline said stomping her feet in side. What were my choices staying here with the most annoying undead couple. Or go with the girl hows almost as bitter as i am i phased in two my human form.**_

_**"wait up" i said running after her.**_

_**_________________________________________**_

_**I sat on her bed witch was huge i might add. She was thinking of something. obviously she wanted to tell me something.**_

_**"Spit it out" i screamed**_

_**"Ok, ok i wanted to ask you do you mind if you go instead of Nessie I mean she's a child and Leah you're the toughest girl I know. You could take on whatever they throw at you. Nessie even though she looklike a twelve year old she is still only 5 months old." She pleaded**_

_**" I was thinking about that to"**_

_**"That's great what were you thinking" She squealed**_

_**"I was thinking that she is a child and I cant let a child go throw torture even if it's a half leach."**_

_**"Thank you so much Leah, but what are you going to do about the rest of your pack."**_

_**"I honestly don't know" I burst out in to tears "Maybe this way I will redeem myself from being such a bitch" I laugth what the hell is wrong with me if I knew I couldn't I would of said I was PMSing.**_

_**"Thank you" Rosaline said sounding honestly grateful**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

Jacob Point of view

When Leah Asked me what was my answer i couldn't take it. I had to many Emotions inside me and i phased. I ran out the door and passed Seth. How in the hell am i supposed to choice from the girl I'm in love with or my imprint.

"You fucking bastard you cant love my sister." Seth screamed

"Seth shit i didn't mean it"

"So know you don't mean you in love with my sister"

"No i mean yes i mean, I'm sorry I'm so confused Seth" i whimpered His anger washed away instantly that's what i love about this kid. If he sees any one hurt or sad he right away tries to make them happy.

"Dude don't worry I'll get Leah to open up to ya we will send Nessie to the Volturi and-." that's when i only saw blood i wanted blood. i Jumped on Seth and bit his shoulder he cried in pain and we were fighting i could of killed the kid if Leah didn't yell.

"What the hell get of my brother"

I got off and phased Still furious "That's it Leah i mad my choice your leaving were trading you for Nessie" I used my full alpha tone. She looked shocked and i was going to take it back it was her choice to go or not. Before i could take it back she walked up to me and punched me in my mouth.

"I already choice to go you jerk." She walked away. All i remembered is a fist flying towards my face and then everything went black.

Hi Guys please review thank you so much for the last review and i promise i will get a Betta

Alex


	3. Billy

Thank you so much for your reviews i really love them that's what makes me write knowing you guys like my story.

Jacob's Point of view

Oh god I groaned as I sat up. I fell like shit. Everything hurt witch was weird me being a werewolf and all. I should be healed by now. Before I opened my eyes I knew I was in the Cullen's house. No matter how long I stay here, I know I will never get used to the smell. As I opened my eye's I noticed I was in one of the Cullen's many guest rooms. Next to the bed I was laying on was a small table with lasagna in a doggy bowl. Dame Blondie. When I got up I hissed in pain. What the hell happened to me. All I remember is being punched by one of my pack members. Who I might add will be in serious shit when I find witch jerk punched me. Even so not even Sam's (one of the stronger werewolves) punch would effect me like this. Dame it, it was probably Sam.

_"what do you want Sam's a ass whole"_

A voice that sounded very much like Leah's yelled in my head. That's when my heart dropped. Leah, I was such a , such a, words cant describe what a ass I was towards her.

"I could describe some words. But I don't want to curse in front of my daughter." Edward said walking in with Nessie behind him. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was doing this for her. Leah is a tough girl she could handle herself.

"_I thought you of all people would be happy about what I did. I mean it was for __**your **__daughter after all." _I didn't need this right now.

"Renesmee love, can you go tell your grandfather that Jacobs awake." Then he turned towards me and glared. "I'm not heartless Jacob. I would never force Leah to leave. Deep down I know she would have chosen the write path. Even if I didn't want to believe it until she said it out loud. She cares about children. I can read her mind,"

"_I can read her mind to our did you forget, When were wolves her mind is a open book. Besides she isn't very nice to Nessie. I made the right decision" _I thought

"Are you telling me that, our your self." He said, as he finished his comment Carlisle came in.

"How are you doing Jacob." He asked.

"I have a major head ache and my ribs hurt." I grunted.

"that's reasonable" Bella said coming in with Emmet "your so called pack brothers kicked you in the ribs one by one as the left. There idiots" she said as calmly as possible.

"Hey that's not far" Emmet chastised her and then smiled. " I kicked wolf boy over there to. You know you deserved it." He said looking at me completely serious. "Rose wants to neuter you we had her go hunting. Me and jasper had to stop her from killing you while you were unconscious." Every one except Bella and probably Nessie, was mad at me. They should be. I finally decided. What I did was BEYOND wrong and I need to make it right. When I got up my body protested. But I wasn't going to stop I had to see Leah.

_________________________________________

Leah point of view.

"Leah listen please there's something we could do. I know it. You don't have to go" Jared pleaded.

Sam, Jared and I were walking down La push beach. My mom not knowing what was going down insisted I go check on Billy. Rachel was coming home soon, and Billy needed help with preparing for her arrival. Witch I didn't mind as long as his pig headed, idiotic, self centered, ass whole of a son wasn't there. Witch I'm pretty sure he's with his precious imprint. I walked out of the house by my self even thought Seth begged to come with me I made him stay home with mom. Telling him I need my space. If I know Jared and Sam were going to follow me I would have let Seth come.

"Don't you guys have imprint's." I sighed "Why are you bothering me."

"Leah join my pack" Sam blurted out.

I shook my head. "First of all. Being in your pack is hell." He winced but I kept going. "Plus it is no longer your pack. If you remember correctly Jacob Is your leader."

"Our leader" Jared corrected.

I shook my head no again. "I'm going to go to the Volturi's you know that, I wont be part of the pack anymore."

"Why not" A voice said from behind me. Jared and Sam growled. "You could still be part of our pack our very small pack with just you me, Embry, Quil and Seth."

I didn't want to see him and Sam new it. He stood in front of me ready to argue for me but I'm Leah Clearwater. I fight my own battles.

"what the hell is your problem. You cant just say your going to take over the pack then give it back. Don't play stupid games Jacob. Plus think about Sam. Do you think he is just going to play this stupid game with you. Being a alpha only when you see its convenient."

"Leah" he pleaded

"NO let me finish. I will be dammed, if you think that I'm going to stay in your pack when I have to go to the Volturi." I turned around and stormed of.

"Leah wait, wait for me Leah, dame it. Get out of my way. Leah don't go" he pleaded. I kept running until I got to the Black residents. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Billy, Its me," I said as I opened the doors. The door was never looked. No one locks there door in la push and the people in our pack have even less reason to look the doors. Really who in there write mind is going to break in a house with a large native American who looks like he can break you in two.

As I walked in I could smell something burning. The kitchen I though. When I walked to the kitchen I saw Billy cooking or trying to cook.

"Billy" I said smiling at him. I loved Billy he was like a father to me. "Billy why don't you let me do that." He smiled and handed me the spoon.

"it's a nice surprise to see you Lee-Lee" To be honest I didn't mind when Billy called me lee-lee. "What have you been up to."

"Nothing much I just-" I was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Leah were are you I know you're here" Jacob yelled. I smiled at Billy.

"I will be write back." When i walked in the living room i saw Jacob.

"Lee" he sighed in relief " We need to talk. "

"No shit Sherlock, but right now i rather talk to Billy. So put on a happy face and say hi to your father when was the last time you saw him." Jacob looked down ashamed "That long huh"

You could feel the tension in the room. While we walked to the kitchen Jacob kept looking at me. God i really didn't want to see him write now. When we got to the kitchen Billy had the biggest smile Ive seen.

"Hey old man," Jacob said half hugging Billy. "how are ya."

"I'm good, glad to see you." He answered That's when Paul walked in.

"what the hell are you doing here you bastard" Dame it Paul always had a temper.

"I live here, now calm the fuck down." He said not quite using his alpha tone but very close to.

"Shouldn't you be with with you stupid half leach. You back stabbing son of a-"

"Paul stop," Billy said calmly but sternly. "Now whats going on"

Oh god i thought don't do it Paul don't let Billy find out this way. Yes Jacob is a ass but if Billy finds out he will blame him self. He would think it was his fault. He always thinks its his fault when one of his kids do something wrong. I walked over to Paul and put my arms around him. Jacob was about to say something but stooped when he saw me hug Paul.

"Paul don't." I pleaded, he blinked twice as if he couldn't believe i was actually pleading. Hell i couldn't believe i was actually pleading. He pulled away.

"Paul don't you-" Jacob started but soon shut up after Billy gave him his famous _Talk And Die_

"Billy you should know" he started

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you liked it. It will only get better from here I was wondering should Paul tell billy or chicken out at the end Suggestions are well appreciated. Thanks lots

Alexis


	4. Not my son

**Sorry i haven't written i haven't had a working computer in a while, but i have one now so please enjoy **

Don't do it Paul not to Billy, was all i could think. That's before i felt a draft and turned towards the door. My mother was storming in. She was furious. We all turned towards her, she completely ignored Paul, Billy and I, and went straight to Jacob. She pulled her fist and popped him straight in the nose. Jacob cursed under his breath as he held his nose. Paul smirked and i couldn't help but have a real smile. My mother Sue Clearwater just punched a 6 foot 8 inches werewolf and she doesn't back away with fear she glares at him. God i love my mom.

"Can some one please tell me what the hell is going on here." Billy said completely confused.

"Talk to your son." my mother demanded as she gave Jacob the {I'm watching you} sign.

"Dad," He began "There trying to take Nessie away. Very bad vampires are trying to take away my imprint." he sighed

"I'm sorry son but truthfully i think that Nessie should be with her own kind." Billy secretly hated Nessie. He hated the thought of his son, the carrier of his name , his heritage would soon have a child with a child. In Billy mind Nessie was a child she was born when Jacob was already a young man so that makes her a child.

"But dad i couldn't let that happened. You do know that, don't you. I had to do anything to keep her with me." he took a seat finally leaving his nose alone.

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me." Billy said rolling his chair next to him.

"I traded Nessie for Leah" he said it so simply like it was the most obvious reason. I turned my back not wanting to see them anymore. For a moment Billy was silent maybe he was digesting everything. I didn't really know what his reaction was going to be, but his silence worried me.

"Get out." he said quietly first then yelled. "Get out of my house. i denounce you as my son get out."

"Billy, you cant do that, he's your son." I said I could care less about Jacob felling like crap because of what Billy said, but I know it would hurt Billy's heart.

"He stopped being my son when he hurt my daughter." he turned his head towards his Jacob. "Get out now."

I stood at Billy's house that night. He insisted, he said he would make me breakfast in the morning and we could stay up watching this weird show that people are upsets with called Twilight and reruns of vampire diaries {I have to say Damien is hot i would let him suck my blood when ever he wants} and prank call people. Clearly Billy thought i was a fourteen year old girl. Even thought I loved prank calling Sam at all times of the night. That i cant complain about that. Billy fell asleep around twelve. I walked up the stairs to what used to be Rachel's room(not gonna admitting it Jake's room). I found one of Quil's shirts on the floor. These boys never learned to give each other there clothes back. I sat on the bed and drifted to sleep.

(JACOB"S POV)

I had been walking around since i was kicked out. I didn't phase even thought i was close to a couple of times. I decided against phasing i didn't need anyone in my head and i didn't need to be in any ones head. I needed to know whether or not i was making the right choice. Even thought she pretty much made her choice with out me helping. Why in the hell would she ask me to make a decision if she already decided to go with the dame vampires, was it a test that i miserably failed. Shit i need to talk to Leah. I ran to house I couldn't go fast enough. I prayed no one was in wolf form it was 3:00 in the morning hopefully no one is awake. i shifted and ran to Leah house. I was there in five minutes. I hit here window quietly that only she would hear. I hit it again with a pebble and nothing. i climbed a tree and peeked threw her window. good it was like i was twelve all over again. Except instead of a Leah changing out of her uniform i saw a empty room. Just my luck. I walked back to my house, the old man would be sleeping. i Will sneak into to my room sleep and i would be out of there before he wakes up. Well that was before i saw Leah Clearwater on my bed in nothing but my tee-shirt. God she was hot. I slip in the room and closed the window.

Hope you liked it now _** Review please**_


End file.
